Star Fox: The McCloud Birthday Party
by Xxstar-hit96
Summary: This is a one shot that I quickly wrote on the plane going to Ontario, its about what happened to Fox and Krystal after they met and how she joins the team. Takes place over a few weeks after Adventures. enjoy.


McCloud party; Great Fox

Fox McCloud was sitting in his captains chair on the bridge of the Great Fox, reminiscing on the past week of his mission call to Sauria,

_'This is so perfect... I got to explore a new planet all by myself, save a beautiful damsel in distress, make a few friends on the way and get one back. All before my birthday in a week. Now I can just sit back and relax... well, sit back and try and kick my nervousness about the girl that I think I love to the curb.'_

X~X~X~X

Krystal was just wondering through her new _home_ the Great Fox admiring the sanitary yet unique look of the big dreadnaught that she was residing on the last few days. She _was_ walking around the Great Fox tour with Fox getting the low-down on what was where and how to get from the crew deck to the important areas of the ship, bridge, armory, hangar, ect. She was currently walking back to her room following Fox's instruction. He always said though if she ever got lost that there was a intercom station on every corner to call Fox's gauntlet directly and ask for him to come and assist her if need be. She was doing rather well though, she made it through the ship from the bridge to the crew deck in no time because of Fox's direction.

"Hey Krystal." Falco called leaning up against the wall near Krystal's temporary housing quarters,

"Oh, hey Falco. What are you up too?" Krystal asked, she was a bit surprised by Falco's greeting that her tail started to flick about excitedly, involuntarily none-the-less.

"Oh, just, doing a little planning ahead, and... I need your help."

"Well, what kind of planning are you doing and, how can I help you?" Krystal asked giving acknowledgment that what ever Falco was planning that she was up for it,

"Well, I have some friends of mine and we are planning a big surprise birthday party for Fox that gets casted in a week."

"Mhmm, so where do I come in?" Krystal wondered

"Well... if you haven't noticed yet, Fox just 'adores' you, and nobody has any good ideas on how to make this the greatest party of his life."

"Anything I can help with, I'm in." Krystal acknowledged,

"Good to here Krystal," Falco replied and pushed off the wall with his hip, "Thanks."

**...A week later...**

"Hey Fox, I'm bringing my girlfriend, Katt back to the ship to meet Krystal."

"Alright, I'll be in the rec room if needed."

"Okay bro,"

_'I'm surprised he hasn't said happy birthday to me yet.'_

**...half an hour or so later that day...**

"HEY FOX, GET DOWN TO HANGAR TWO ASAP! THE DEFENSIVE BOTS HAVN'T BEEN DEACTIVATED YET, AND KATT CAN'T LAND!"

"I'm on my way!"

**X~X~X~X**

"He bought it." Falco said to Peppy who was standing behind him at the hangar's lighting control panel.

"Good, phase two is initiated." Peppy replied and turned the lights to the hangar off,  
**  
...**

"I'm here! Where's- whats- why are all the lights off?"

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered as the lights clicked on and revealed every single one of Fox's friends standing before him in a formation, Club music started to play and everyone personally came up to him and shook his hand and wished him a happy birthday, everyone except for Krystal... -567

"Hey has anyone seen Krystal this evening?"

**X~X~X~X**

_'There's my cue...' _She thought as she grinned to herself, the mere thought of what she was about to do made her heart beat fast, heating her up inside and at the same time, sent chills up and down her spine.

Krystal silently walked into the hangar, she had earlier put on her cherry lip gloss and was wearing her most expensive and most rare body spray and her breath smelled beautifully minty but wasn't over powering to anyones nose.

"Hello Fox." Krystal called, slowly walking up to Fox, tail flicking every so often from the current environment she was in, -679

"Hello Krys-" Fox started as he turned around and stopped when he saw the beauty approaching him, Fox felt his breath slowly leave his lungs, and jaw slacken a little. He was being left breathless by beauty that is. Krystal wearing a practically figure fitting blue dress, the dress's skirt was cut diagonally, exposing her right hip tattoo the strapless dress contrasted her fur and brought out her facial fur all while making it appear that her turquoise blue eyes were glowing,

"Don't forget to breathe now, Fox." Krystal said, giggling as she walked up to Fox placing a hand around his waist and kissed him slowly, and delicately,

Fox felt his cheeks heat up and his legs tremble under his weight. His love-at-first-sight had expressed her love for him through the power of a kiss, their first kiss. They say the first kiss is the most powerful, "Wow."_ 'She even tastes and smells as good as she looks.' _he breathed and thought as she pulled away, she thought the same, it was her very first kiss to an outsider person, outsider being not a part of her biological family.

The more she thought about it, the more her cheeks got redder, "Happy birthday Fox."

"Thank you Krystal. It means a lot, especially from you."

She raised a brow, "You barely know me though,"

Fox put his hand over his chest, "And yet, here, I feel like I've known you a lifetime."

Krystal grinned, "As I feel the same about you, Fox McCloud."

**...**

Falco came up to Fox, "So what do you think of the party Fox?"

"Out of all the parties I have been to for my birthday, this has to be the best one I have ever had."

"Oh, and what made it so good for you this time?"

He smiled, "Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't made all the better by the kiss of the girl that I adore."

Falco grinned and hi-fived Peppy

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with it now would you?"

"Maybe," Fox clenched his fist and barred his teeth in a menacing form, "now hold on," Falco raised his hands in defense, "I just brought up the topic, I didn't make her do anything. I just told her about it and she agreed and took care of the rest. Don't tell her I told you, but, she does love you."

"Wow... really?" Fox asked and Falco nodded, "Now this is the greatest party ever... Wait... should I ask her out? Or at least ask her to the team at least?"

"Before you go and ask, let her talk first, here she comes." Falco said and started to walk away leaving Fox alone to deal with his nervousness and the girl of his dreams,

"Hey Fox."

"Uh, hey Krystal, how are you?"

"I'm better now, what about you, what do you think of the party?"

"Oh, it's like something out of a dream, I love it." _'And I love you but I just wish I knew how to admit it.'_

Krystal giggled, "So, I wanted to ask you it you wanted to go out when we get back to Corneria?"

_'Wow, it's like she can read my mind.' _"Uh, sure. I'd love to, thanks."

She giggled again, "And Fox?"

"Yes?"

She gestured to a whisper, Fox bent his head down a little, "Don't freak out, but... I can..."

"You can, what?"

"Read your mind. I can read anyone's mind."

"Wow, really?" Fox said pulling away,

"Yeah, I figured I'd tell you sooner rather than later."

"Thanks... Wait so you already know that I love you?" Fox asked, in a shocked state of mind,

"Yes," she nodded, "as do you to me."

Fox's jaw fell and he gapped in surprise,

"Don't tell Falco that I know."

"Okay."

"Thanks,"

"No problem... So... what do you think about staying here on the Great Fox, you know, for a long time, and becoming a member of the team?" Fox said and started to blush and scratch the back of his head nervously,

"Really?" Krystal asked cocking a brow looking back to Fox, "You would let _me_ become a member of the most famed Star Fox?"

"Of course I will, I mean, you told me when you first got here that you like adventure, and that you wanted to eventually travel the whole solar system so what better way to do it than with a person you like-"

"Love." Krystal corrected,

"Well, I didn't want to jump to conclusion." Fox smiled, "But since we both admitted that we love each other. I'm asking you if you want to join my team and join me in the quest throughout the solar system."

"Well... now that you put it like that, umm, I would have to say; defiantly yes. Thank you." she hugged him

**...**


End file.
